Tempus fugit
by Rosmarin
Summary: A veces quieres detener el tiempo, a veces quieres acelerarlo, a veces quieres hacerlo retroceder… pero el tiempo simplemente "es" y nos recuerda que todos somos mortales. [AoSaku] Advertencia: incapacidad, muerte de un personaje…


El viento cerró la puerta principal con tal fuerza que Sakurai casi salta del susto al entrar a su casa, estaban a mitad del invierno y a veces cosas como esa pasaban. Después de quitarse los zapatos se dirigió a la sala, arrojó el abrigo sobre el mueble del televisor y dejo caer casi con rabia la pila de exámenes que tenía que calificar para luego sentarse en el sofá y acomodarse para masajear su pierna izquierda mientras veía con fastidio su bastón pues otro de sus estudiantes tuvo la brillante idea de cubrirlo con estampitas, al menos esta vez eran caritas felices y no personajes de los animes de moda… en serio no sabía cómo unos estudiantes de preparatoria podían ser tan infantiles.

―¡Ryou! ¡Maldición deja de hacer ruido y ven a la cama! ―una voz familiar lo llamo desde La recamara haciendo que su corazón se llenara de alivio.

―Tengo que revisar cincuenta exámenes ―respondió.

―¡Puedes dejarlo para después!

―O puedes venir a ayudarme ―Sakurai tuvo una idea― me quitaré algo por cada examen que me ayudes a calificar.

―¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente descarado?! ―lo escuchó gruñir mientras aparecía en la escalera bajando los peldaños de dos en dos―. Cada vez provocas que te ame más y más.

Sakurai sonrió inocentemente mientras agradecía que ese día fuera particularmente frio obligándolo a vestir capas y capas de ropa. Aomine, en sus pantalones negros y camisa ligera maldecía la tormenta de nieve que recién empezaba a azotar Tokio.

* * *

><p>Era finales de marzo y las flores de cerezo adornaban el paisaje invariablemente haciendo a todos sonreír y hacer planes y amar. Sakurai en su día libre fue al parque más cercano, recogió una pequeña rama cubierta de flores rosas, la llevó a casa y la puso en un florero.<p>

―Se ve demasiado triste.

―Claro que se ve triste, las flores de cerezo no nacen para adornar la mesa, su lugar es afuera, en el viento y en la tierra.

―Eso es… ―Sakurai sonrió mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho― lo más profundo que has dicho jamás.

―Eww, no digas eso, ahora me siento como si tuviera que ver diez horas seguidas de mala televisión para ser yo mismo otra vez.

―Bueno… no estaría mal una noche de malos anime retro.

―¡No! ¡No más gore y chicas mágicas por favor! ―suplicó un casi aterrado Aomine.

Sakurai rió llenando de música la casa y el alma de Aomine quien lo abrazó haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna, por un momento tuvo el impulso de huir pero luego recordó que no podía vivir sin eso así que se quedó quieto y dejó que pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios al sentir esa extraña pero familiar caricia en su cuello, en su pecho y en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>La noche era calurosa pues el verano estaba en pleno apogeo, el césped sin embargo era fresco y casi cómodo y Sakurai disfrutaba la sensación de cosquilleo que producía en la palma de su mano. El cielo estaba despejado y las pocas estrellas que la ciudad dejaba ver brillaban en su fuego lejano.<p>

―Esas son las pléyades ―señaló Sakurai― apenas empiezan a ser visibles ¿sabes? Debemos esperar hasta noviembre para verlas en toda su gloria ―suspiró― son hermosas y extrañas… se supone que deberíamos ver siete pero en realidad la mayoría solo podemos ver seis aunque hay quienes dicen ver ocho o más… supongo que a todos nos gusta añadir misterio al universo―después de eso se quedó en silencio por un momento para luego añadir de improviso:― Siempre sentí que las estrellas eran algo frio… que estaban hechas de hielo y a veces se me hace imposible creer que pueden ser soles en su propio derecho.

Aomine, tumbado a su lado se acomodó de costado para observarlo con el seño fruncido como concentrándose en buscar algo inteligente con lo que responder o simplemente tratando de ver mejor el rostro de su compañero en la semipenumbra del jardín.

―Deberías escribir eso antes de que lo olvides, ¿en dónde está la maldita caja de los post-it?

―En la sala junto al teléfono.

―¿Quieres que vaya y lo apunte por ti?

―No ―dijo Sakurai también acomodándose de costado para quedar con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Aomine.

―Ryou… se que algo está pasando, tienes que decirme.

―No ―respondió Sakurai con la voz quebrada.

―¿Es tu pierna? Podemos buscar a otros doctores…

Sakurai se levantó de prisa sin la precaución de mirar lo que estaba haciendo y solo consiguió caer de rodillas y golpearse con el bastón. Con esfuerzo logró susurrar un par de palabras antes de romper a llorar.

* * *

><p>Era el primer día del año en que Sakurai podía usar bufanda, era algo gruesa para simplemente protegerse del viento otoñal sin embargo también era reconfortante.<p>

Ese día en particular se encontró con alguien a quien no había visto en años, sucedió mientras esperaba el tren para ir de vuelta a casa.

―¿Ryou? ―la voz de una mujer interrumpió su lectura de la novela que acababa de adquirir.

―¿Momoi-san?

―¡Ryou! ―la mujer de largo cabello rosado lo abrazó efusivamente―. ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó para luego sonreír con tristeza al pasar la punta de sus dedos sobre la suave tela verde de la bufanda―. Todavía recuerdo cómo lo obligué a comprarla y todavía recuerdo cómo te obligó a usarla esa vez que salimos Touou y Seirin juntos a…

Momoi se interrumpió y miró hacia otra parte tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Lo siento ―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se pasaron las siguientes horas platicando en un café dentro de la misma estación. Cuando llegó a casa Aomine estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con una expresión preocupada.

―Ryou, se que algo está mal, algo está terriblemente mal… hay tantas cosas que no puedo recordar y no entiendo… no entiendo ―la angustia en sus ojos era horrible de presenciar.

―Todo está bien Daiki ―Sakurai dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y le extendió una mano a Aomine―, vamos a dormir mañana te sentirás mejor.

Pero Aomine estaba demasiado alterado y en su enojo arrojó al suelo varias cosas de la cocina.

―¡¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien?!

―Daiki por favor…

Pero Aomine ya había decidido marcharse.

A la mañana siguiente sin embargo Sakurai despertó para encontrarse con Aomine acurrucado junto a él en la cama.

―Buenos días ―saludó Sakurai.

―Lamento lo de ayer…

―No tiene importancia ―dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Aomine.

―Ryou, sea lo que sea que me estés ocultando…

―Te lo diré… eventualmente.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente llegó el día en que Sakurai no pudo seguir retrasando más el decirle la verdad a Aomine, ese día lo encontró sentado en el patio con la peor expresión de angustia que había visto en mucho tiempo.<p>

―Amor, creo que es tiempo ―susurró Sakurai―, sígueme.

―Tienes que dar clases…

―Puedo faltar, además ya no debo seguir retrasando más esto.

Aomine asintió y siguió a Sakurai, observó como recargaba el bastón contra la pared mientras se ponía una chaqueta ligera, después vio como se formaban pequeñas muecas de dolor sobre su rostro cundo se gachó a anudar sus zapatos. No mucho después lo siguió a la calle, donde se mantuvo caminando despacio a su lado consciente de lo mucho que le costaba a su compañero avanzar por las resbaladizas aceras. Tomaron un taxi y se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto y al llegar a su destino Aomine sintió un miedo terrible, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Sakurai lo llevó a ese lugar? Sin embargo muy dentro de sí sentía que debía estar allí.

Ambos entraron al vestíbulo del hospital donde Sakurai se acercó al área de información y una joven enfermera lo saludó con una sonrisa pintada, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego Sakurai se dirigió a un elevador, Aomine lo siguió y momentos después estaban avanzando por un pasillo hasta llegar frente a una puerta que lucía exactamente igual a todas las demás. Sakurai puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pareció dudar un momento y Aomine lo escuchó tratar de contener un sollozo pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues en ese momento Sakurai entro apresuradamente en la habitación.

Era una habitación privada y con los lujos que se esperarían de un hospital costoso sin embargo Aomine no reconoció al paciente en la cama pues tenia frente a si a un hombre muy delgado con la piel en un enfermizo tono casi gris, era alto, su cabello azul oscuro necesitaba un corte; Sakurai se acercó al extraño y acarició su rostro con cariño y luego con lágrimas en los ojos volteó a verlo… entonces lo comprendió de golpe: era él.

―No.

―Daiki…

―¡No! ―le gritó Aomine mientras en su furia hizo que las luces parpadearan y que Sakurai volteara a ver con preocupación las maquinas que lo mantenían vivo―. No… ―dijo en angustia al sentir_ dolor _algo que ahora recordaba no había experimentado en mucho tiempo y le tomo un largo momento el recuperarse―. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? ―preguntó desesperadamente― ¿Por qué nunca…? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?, ¿por qué nunca me mostraste esto?

―Daiki, hemos estado aquí antes.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sakurai solo le sostuvo la mirada.

―¿Cuántas veces?

―Esta es la séptima vez.

―¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde de eso? Espera… hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo.

―Siempre que venimos aquí puedes recordar algunas cosas pero al irnos lo olvidas.

―¿Han pasado siete años?

―Ocho, siempre que se acerca el aniversario del accidente sientes la necesidad de venir pero al principio no estuviste conmigo… Apareciste en nuestra casa el día después de que se cumpliera un año del accidente.

Aomine se esforzó por recordar, ¿él estuvo en el accidente en el que Sakurai casi pierde una pierna? Tenía que recordar… de pronto toda la habitación se desvaneció y Aomine estaba en un auto, en el asiento del copiloto, Sakurai iba conduciendo y ambos estaban felices y emocionados, tenían tiempo de no verse. Era de noche, tarde muy tarde y las calles estaban casi vacías, Sakurai se detuvo en una luz en rojo y esperó pacientemente a que cambiara mientras Aomine, soñoliento intentaba dormitar recargando la cabeza contra el vidrio de la puerta. "No te duermas, ya casi llegamos" insistió Sakurai y en ese momento el semáforo cambió e hizo avanzar el auto pero de la nada un par de luces aparecieron por la izquierda… debido a la colisión el auto dio un par de vueltas para dos segundos después detenerse al estrellarse contra una barda de concreto.

Las luces blancas y el olor a desinfectante del hospital volvieron y Aomine se encontró de nuevo en la habitación, con Sakurai ahora sentado junto a su cuerpo sosteniendo su mano derecha entre las suyas y esta vez Aomine lo podía sentir, era algo más real que lo que sintió cuando lo vio acariciar su rostro y aun algo mas real y poderoso que lo que sintió todas esas veces que él ―en que su ¿espíritu?― intentó tocarlo.

―Íbamos a casa ―dijo Aomine―, era la primera vez que _yo_ iría a casa. Estuve seis meses en Estados Unidos jugando para un equipo allí pero no soporté estar lejos de ti… y tú no podías ir conmigo pues acababas de publicar tu primer manga así que cuando recibí la invitación para volver y unirme al equipo nacional para ir al mundial de baloncesto acepté sin dudar.

―Sí ―dijo Sakurai en la voz más triste que Aomine recordara escuchar―. Acababas de llegar y el accidente… fue mi culpa.

―No ―aseguro Aomine―, el otro auto, el conductor estaba ebrio…

―Fue mi culpa por no tener la precaución suficiente y porque tu habías insistido en detenernos a comprar café y comida chatarra y yo dije que no, que esperaras porque te había preparado algo especial… si te hubiera hecho caso no…

―No nos habríamos cruzado en el camino del otro conductor ―interrumpió Aomine―, ¿eso es lo que crees?

―Sí.

―Ryou, ¿cómo ibas a saber que un loco pondría en riesgo nuestras vidas?

Aomine se acercó a Sakurai pues necesitaba tratar de tocarlo pero en ese momento recordó que Sakurai _estaba tocándolo_ así que levantó su mano para observarla y retirarse al otro extremo de la habitación.

―¿Así es como me veo? ―preguntó Aomine observando su cuerpo―. Es decir yo… mi espíritu, _¿se ve así?_

―No, te ves como ese día… fuerte, arrogante ―respondió Sakurai para luego sonreír con tristeza.

Aomine se quedó en silencio, pensando y cuando por fin volvió a hablar la pregunta que hizo altero a Sakurai.

―¿Por qué no me han desconectado?

Aomine observó la expresión de horror y desesperación en su compañero antes de comprender algo muy extraño.

―Nunca hice esa pregunta antes, ¿verdad?

Sakurai lo confirmó con un signo negativo de su cabeza.

―Yo firmé documentos en los que autorizaba a los doctores desconectarme en caso de que algo así pasara, o eso algo de lo que puedo recordar.

―Esos documentos no eran tan específicos y al principio tus padres y yo usamos esos vacios para evitar que te desconectaran.

―¿Al principio?

―Los primeros dos años, luego los doctores nos dijeron… ―Sakurai miró con aprensión el cuerpo de Aomine― tu madre pensó que era tiempo de que dejaras de sufrir. Desde entonces tus padres y yo hemos mantenido una pelea legal.

Aomine observó su cuerpo por un largo momento y luego desapareció de la habitación, Sakurai ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción así que no se alarmó simplemente se puso de pie, depositó un beso en la frente del cuerpo postrado en la cama esperando que pudiera transmitirlo al espíritu del hombre que amaba y luego salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Tres días pasó Sakurai en soledad. Tres días en que sintió como si existiera por inercia, como si su mano llevando la comida a su boca fuera algo salido de la niebla en un sueño, como si las manecillas del reloj se hubieran detenido pero él siguiera cayendo.

Y a la tercera noche Aomine volvió, pero esta vez era diferente…

* * *

><p>Al amanecer del primer día de diciembre Sakurai y Aomine se encontraban recostados en la cama, Sakurai se negaba a hablar, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.<p>

―Tienes que prometerlo Ryou.

Sakurai extendió su mano tratando de tocar el rostro de su compañero.

―Tienes que prometer que te iras de esta casa y que terminarás tu doctorado. Tienes que prometer que volverás a dibujar. Tienes que prometer que cuando llegue el tiempo no te vas a negar la oportunidad de volver a amar.

Sakurai quería gritar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, quería decir _no _pero la preocupación en los ojos de Aomine ya era demasiado como para mortificarlo todavía más. Después de semanas de negación, de días de tristeza proyectada en ira y de horas de suplica pues aún no era demasiado tarde…

―Lo prometo ―dijo por fin en voz temblorosa.

Aomine se relajó y sonrió y también esa fue la última vez que Sakurai pudo sentir el extraño escalofrío de su abrazo.

* * *

><p>Era un día demasiado gentil para ser invierno o eso es lo que Sakurai pensaba mientras observaba a distancia la lapida gris con el nombre de Aomine. Se retiró de la batalla legal, pero no asistió a los servicios funerarios a pesar de que los padres de Aomine trataron de reconciliarse con él y de involucrarlo en el funeral preguntando si quería escoger la urna o el templo, si quería un sepulcro para ellos o si deseaba que las cenizas se quedaran en la tumba de la familia; Sakurai solo les respondió con silencio.<p>

Pero ahora estaba allí, sin atreverse a acercarse a la lapida donde alguien había escrito en perfecta caligrafía y con pintura roja _"Que mi amado encuentre la felicidad con la que un día soñamos"_ junto al nombre de Aomine.

―Fue idea de la madre de Aomine ―dijo de pronto una voz junto a él.

Sakurai un poco asustado se dio cuenta de que un hombre menor estatura y cabello celeste estaba de pie junto a él.

―Momoi pensó que era una mala idea, igual que Kise… pero luego ella misma termino escribiéndolo ―explicó Kuroko―. Por cierto no te preocupes por mí, solo vine a despedirme antes de volver a Estados Unidos.

Luego de eso Kuroko avanzó un par de pasos en la dirección de la tumba de Aomine antes de detenerse y agachar la cabeza como en alguna especie de oración, aunque solo fue por un momento.

Cuando Kuroko se hubo ido Sakurai por fin pudo reunir la fuerza para acercarse a la tumba, arrodillarse dolorosamente, encender algo de incienso y hablarle a Aomine por última vez.


End file.
